Obligation, duty or maybe fate?
by Mistress of Disaster
Summary: Snape gets cursed very badly, Harry feels guilty and later on maybe he feels more than obligated to help Snape?.....
1. Chapter 1

_**Obligation,Duty and maybe Fate?**_

Disclaimer:

Nothing of the Harry Potter universe is mine and I don't make any money with this , nor do I intend any copyright infringement!

Chapter 1

Duels and accidents

Harry stood there, panting and sweating from exhaustion.

Severus Snape , potions master and Harry's opponent , in contrast seemed to be quite relaxed .

This was really enerving!

Harry's patience was growing short as was his stamina and Snape didn't even seem to be out of breath.

Wanting this duel to come to an end Harry took a step forward and threw the next curse that came to mind at his teacher.

Snape ducked the curse and threw one himself.

Harry was about to shield himself when he noticed a movement from the corner of his eyes.

Draco Malfoy was about to throw a hex in his direction .

A counter on his lips Harry realized that it was to late , so he ducked Malfoys hex and turned back to Snape nad then something very confusing happend.

Harry had his shield still up and at the same time had he spoken the counter to Malfoys hex.

The originally invisible shield began glowing in a greenish light and seemed to burst like glass.

The glass shards came flying towards Harry's face but the moment he tried to shield his face with his hands the counter hex seemed to stop the shards in midfly as if in slowmotion and the , mingling with them the now bluish shards were flying faster then before in Snape's direction.

Snape , his reaction fast enough , conjured up a shield and waited for the inevitable crash.

But that never happend , instead the shards flew right threw Snape shield and into his chest and stomach.

Harry and the other students watched with horror as their teacher wasn't as they had assumed thrown backwards but instead just stumbled a bit and then stood there , looking at Harry in disbelieve but then his face contorted in great pain and his hands gripped his chest where his heart was .

Then Snape just collapsed soundlessly down onto the wooden table they had stood on.

Now all hell broke lose.

Students were panicing , running towards the doors , screaming for help as if Voldemort himself was on their heels!

Only Harry , Hermione , Ron and Draco Malfoy remained there.

Harry ran over to the professor lying on the table and knelt down beside him searching his pulse.

Relieved he sighed when he found that Snape was just unconcious.

„Potter what have you done you idiot ?" Malfoy yelled at him from the floor beside him.

Harry looked at him with wide eyes.

„I don't know what...me? You were th one who felt the urge to interfere in the duel with hexing me from behind weren't you **_ferret_**?"

„Stop right there you two we need someone to tell the headmaster what happened and someone of us has to get Pomfrey here !" Hermione interrupted them .

Harry nodded looking down at Snape not wanting to leave him here.

„You're right but I don't want to leave since I caused this ."

She nodded „Yes , and I won't leave you and Malfoy here alone but I also don't think it would be wise to sen him and Ron , so it will be me going to the headmaster and Malfoy you will get Pomfrey!"

Malfoy looked offended

„Do you really think I will take orders from a mudblood ?"

She huffed an exasperated sigh.

„No I would never assume such a thing but you don't want to be partly responsible if Professor Snape dies do you?"

That sent him running .

Hermione took her leave too.

Ron and Harry remained there waiting for help to arrive, Harry noticed that Ron seemed oddly quiet but didn't care at the moment.

The next day they sat in class when Professor Flitwick approached Harry .

„Harry the headmaster would like to see you after class in his office."

„Allright thank you sir."

The first thing that came to his mind was

_Something is wrong with Snape_

TBC...

Ok folks please tall me how you like it yeah?


	2. Spells and new duties

Wahh I'm terribly sorry for keeping you all waiting for so long , guys!

But here goes the next chappy, hope you will enjoy it!

Chapter 2

Spells and new duties

"Please sit down ,my boy." the headmaster said , while gesturing to a chair in front of his desk.

"Lemon drop?" he offered , but Harry declined politely and instead sat down on the offered chair.

To say Harry was worried would have been so wrong.

You could rather say he was worrying his ass off.

"Sir, how is Professor Snape? Is he badly hurt?" he asked the old man ,while chewing onhis bottom lip.

Dumbledores eyes began to twinkle again , what made Harry relax a lot .

That could only mean Snape wasn't in immediate danger . Thank Merlin for that Harry thought.

"No need to worry so much , Harry,I can assure you that Professor Snape is fine so far ,but.." here, the headmasters expression turned serious, "I am afraid we couldn't find the counter to the curse that hit him,yet."

Harry had a bad feeling about this.

"What excactly does the curse do,sir?" he asked the man nervously.

Dumbledore sighed heavily.

"That's excactly the problem my boy. The curse was a mixture of yours and Mr. Malfoy's so we don't really know what will happen , but we were able to find a similar case that has ocurred about 500 year ago. Sadly the accident wasn't explained in detail, so we only know that whatever will happen to Professor Snape will start slowly and will eventually lead to his death , if not cured , by whatever it takes , after the time of two months from now."

Harry gulped, he wouldn't like what was to come next, he knew it.

"ince it was partly your fault and personally I don't trust Mr. Malfoy that much,we decided" he went on," that in case Professor Snapes condition would worsen , someone should take care of him and that this should be you Harry."

Harry closed his eyes and sighed. This was a much harder punishment than having detention with Filch , till the end of his schooling.

Snape would hate ,being taken care of and ecspecially when it was by Harry being constantly present in his daily

life.

"But sir, how will I continue my schooling?"

Dumbledore nodded in agreement but smiled at him reassuringly.

"It has all been taken care of Harry, so please don't worry. You will live with Professor Snape in his quarters , a new room has already been added,and Professor Snape will make sure that you cover everything that your classmates learn in his presence!"

Harry cast his eyes downwards.

Oh great , this would be such a horrible year, he almost wished to be back at the Dursleys,almost...

TBC...

I promise this time I won't take long to update! Please R&R


	3. AN:

Author's Note:

I am so sorry guys but I fear my stories are getting a bit too mature for so I will be repost them on and I am also rewriting the chapters of my older stories!

So if you'd like to read my stories in better English and if you want to know how some of them will progress please read them there!

The titles and my penname will stay the same!

I hope you'll stay with me!

*hugs*

MD


End file.
